


The werewolves of baker street

by caketin4360



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Major Character Injury, Werewolf Mycroft, Werewolf Sherlock, werewolf moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketin4360/pseuds/caketin4360
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock (werewolves) come to baker street and come across another werewolf Moriarty





	1. Moving into Baker street

Mist hangs over the streets of London as Mycroft and Sherlock tread heavily over the paved road.

"Brother mine this city is one of the worst you could have picked" Mycroft stares at him, his eyes blue but with tints of yellow due to his werewolf nature.

"Mycroft you know that this is the only place where we can be safe from hunters and besides, at least the place is full of people for you to be friends with"

"I hope your joking Sherlock, you know I hate talking to humans. They just don't understand me"

"you mean they can't understand what we are" Sherlock looks at him, slightly sad.

"don't worry brother mine, you will find someone to talk to"

Sherlock and Mycroft walk along Baker street and come across a flat, 221B Baker street.

"well doesn't that seem cosy" Mycroft looks at Sherlock.

Mycroft knocks on the door and is greeted by a small man and an old woman.

"um hello, can i help you with anything?" the man looks at Mycroft with confusion and then looks over to Sherlock with a curious look.

"me and my brother would like a room please if you have any spare"

"we always have spare rooms, come in and take a look around" the woman had a caring look in her eyes

"thank you"

Sherlock and Mycroft enter the building and walk up the stairs. They come across many different rooms and then come to quite large room and enter inside it. They look around.

"we will take this one" Mycroft looks around approving of his younger brothers choice in their room.

"perfect, here is the key. I will leave you two to it. It's Mrs Hudson by the way nice to meet you and this is John Watson"

Sherlock takes the key. "my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my grumpy older brother Mycroft"

"well its nice to meet you both and i hope you enjoy your stay with us. I hope you don't have too many secrets or little mysteries about you both, you wouldn't want to give an old lady a fright now would you?"

Mycroft looks at Sherlock as if to say 'don't say a word' which gave Sherlock's young face a sort of fear to it.


	2. Sherlock's first tranformation

Sherlock and Mycroft lay in their beds, Sherlock sleeping and Mycroft reading a book. 

"cute" Mycroft looks over at Sherlock. He looks slightly closer and sees that something is off about him but he doesn't know what. He gets up and walks slowly towards him so that he doesn't wake him up.

"you have a fever, you must be feeling ill but just haven't told me" Mycroft sits on the side of Sherlock's bed and runs his fingers through Sherlock's black hair. 

Sherlock begins to become more flushed and hot. Mycroft gets worried and starts shaking him to wake him up.

"Sherlock! Sherlock wake up brother" 

Sherlock's eyes flash open wide to reveal yellow tints to them. He starts to curl up into a ball as Mycroft tries to comfort him as he knows what is going to happen. 

"Sherlock it's alright you are going to change dear brother, your first time"

Sherlock looks up at him with fury and rage travelling across his face and eyes 

"I.... I need..... Get...... OUT!!!" Sherlock can hardly speak as the pain starts travelling up his spine and chest. Dark black fur starts to protrude from his knuckles as he grips tight onto the bed. 

"Sherlock? You will be okay brother trust me" Mycroft looks at his younger brothers dark fur start crawling up his neck and his body start to enlarge and rip his clothes from him.

"ARGHHH" Sherlock's bone begin to crack and shift as he becomes more wolf like every second. His nose and mouth turning into a muzzle and his hands and nails turning into paws and claws. 

"It's alright brother just let the wolf take over" Mycroft looks at his younger brother and sees how tall his wolf form is compared to his own and how the dark black fur now covers his entire body and his transformation completes. 

Sherlock stands there towering above his older brother. Dark black fur that looks like Sherlock's own hair as a human now is all over his body and his large claws dig into the carpet. 

"Sherlock?" Sherlock growls deep and looks at his brother, angry.

"Brother mine, calm down please i know you can't control it as well as i can but please you could hurt someone or yourself"

Sherlock looks angrily at Mycroft and lifts his paw up as if to swipe his claws along his brothers face but he shakes his head as if his human side is trying to stop him. He begins clawing at his own face and body to try and stop himself from wanting to kill his brother. 

"SHERLOCK!!! STOP!!" Mycroft starts to shift into his own wolf, with light brown fur and bright blue eyes.

Mycroft growls at his brother talking to him as a wolf "SHERLOCK STOP THIS NOW!!!"

Sherlock whimpers as he begins to start bleeding from himself trying to stop the wolf inside him from killing his brother. "I can't help myself, i will KILL YOU!!!!!

Sherlock turns to his brother with dark red eyes. Mycroft looks at his brother in shock. "Sherlock you don't have to do this"

"I....i can't stop myself" He launches himself at Mycroft and starts biting into his arms. Mycroft looks at his brother shocked with the amount of strength his brother has but manages to pin him down using his large paws. Mycroft roars at him and Sherlock begins to cower and shake underneath him; he starts to shift back, all of his strength starting to fade away as he turns back. 

Mycroft does the same and looks at his younger brother who is naked and weak on the floor. He pulls the blanket over his little brother and allows him to sleep but can't help thinking about his brothers dark red eyes that were staring back into his soul.


	3. Sherlock's control issues

Mycroft looks over at his brother as he has been sleeping for the last 2 days. 

"maybe he just was too exhausted from his first time, but i was never like that why is he?" Mycroft can't get the image of Sherlock's red eyes out of his mind.

Sherlock begins to wake up his eyes have dark rings around them and bloodshot veins surrounding his pupils.

"Sherlock? you ok?"

Sherlock looks at him as if he is looking right through his body like he was a ghost.

"Sherlock? Hey, Sherlock?"

Sherlock finally looks up at him properly

"hey Sherlock its okay, come here" Sherlock cuddles up to his older brother. 

"i...i could have hurt you..." Sherlock looks terrified.

"yes Sherlock you could have.... you had red eyes..."

"what does that mean" Sherlock looks up at Mycroft. 

"you have the alpha gene" "no one in our family has ever had that gene we are all betas or omegas we have never had an alpha in our pack before"

"so im what? a leader?" 

"exactly that and maybe more you have that gene Sherlock and that is very rare for a Holmes" 

Sherlock's eyes flash red.

"it just means that its going to be harder than i thought to try and help you with control when all you will want to do is either kill me or control me" 

"but you are my older brother Mycroft i could never want to control you" 

"you say that Sherlock but in a few days time you will be doing it against your own will when you are used to shifting, remember i am only a beta, technically your beta"

"mine? so i am your leader?" 

"don't push it Sherly remember im still older than you"

Sherlock slightly cowers away. 

"and you have definitely got to man up Sherlock" He punches Sherlock in the shoulder jokingly but Sherlock flashes his eyes at him and growls.

"whoa calm down big guy it was only a joke, i think we just need to go out for a bit don't you?"

"alright then" Sherlock gets up putting his coat and boots on. 

They both leave the house and start walking down the street. Sherlock starts sniffing the air.

"Sherlock! stop doing that people are looking at you"

"i can smell something" Sherlock turns around and as he does he gets hit in the head and goes unconscious.

"SHERLOCK!!!!" Mycroft growls and looks around not seeing anything but then getting hit in the head himself and getting knocked out.


	4. kidnapped

Sherlock and Mycroft start to wake up and find themselves in a white room with nothing else but two beds and a small side cabinet. 

"ughhh where are we?" The younger Holmes looks around at the room but can't recognise it. Suddenly a door opens from the side that didn't seem to be there before. 

"hello" The man looks at both of the Holmes brothers in slight disgust at Mycroft but fascination at Sherlock. 

"who are you and where are we?" Sherlock looks pleading at the man to know where he is. Mycroft puts his hand in front of Sherlock, after all Sherlock is still quite younger and what if this man is a murderer? He can't just let his little brother get killed.

"I am Jim Moriarty, a werewolf just like the both of you, i can smell it...." The man begins to start sniffing the air around Mycroft, looking at him. 

"I know you, you are that secret agent working for, what is it? The Queen?" Moriarty laughs. "And who are you?" He starts sniffing around Sherlock. "Detective huh? I think i like you"

Sherlock begins to growl without even noticing it, he begins to grow claws which he doesn't realise is digging into his hands and making small droplets of blood drop on the floor. 

"Oh no, no Sherlock" Mycroft starts whispering to him to try and make him stop. 

"Awwwww little Sherlock angry?" Sherlock's eyes start to turn red. 

"Woah, an Alpha, but a young one. Maybe that means you haven't learnt control yet am i right?" 

Mycroft looks at Moriarty "Please don't do this, he hasn't learnt to control this, he could hurt himself"

Moriarty laughs "You are not scared for his well being, only your own, you don't want to get hurt yourself because he is more powerful than you. Well good luck" Moriarty leaves the room leaving Mycroft and Sherlock alone. He speaks through the microphone. 

"Good luck" 

Sherlock turns to Mycroft angry and growls. "Hey Sherlock come on now, im your brother i thought we were meant to look after each other"

"YOU ONLY WANT TO LOOK AFTER YOURSELF" Sherlock scowls at Mycroft as he begins to shift. 

"Shit..." "LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD, HE WILL KILL ME!!!!!"

"ah ah ah, not yet, either he will kill you or...... you will kill him" Moriarty laughs behind the mic.

"I will not hurt my brother" Sherlock fully transitions

"Sherlock? Be a dear and kill your brother for me" Sherlock looks at the mic and then to Mycroft but stands down slightly nut not enough for Mycroft to not be worried. 

"You see he won't hurt me and besides he is an alpha, he won't listen to anyone telling him what to do"

Sherlock growls low at his brother and starts treading forward towards him. 

"Sherlock, Sherly please" 

Sherlock throws himself at his older brothers human form and starts tearing it apart, Mycroft not able to move to be able to shift is being attacked from every angle.

"Remember you could always kill him Mycroft, the wolfs bane gun is in the corner"

Mycroft looks at it and begins to try and crawl away but Sherlock realises what he is doing and drags him back, attacking him more. He manages to kick him away slightly and reaches the gun which he points at his brother.

"Good now kill him, two good shots should do it" 

Mycroft clicks the bullets in place "I'm sorry brother but you will kill me first and then kill more people" 

Mycroft shoots his brother in the chest with the wolfs bane bullet and Sherlock collapses to the floor, violently shaking and seizing. Sherlock starts to shift back but as he does another shot is fired into his chest, aimed at his heart, but not from Mycroft's gun but from Moriarty's. 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!!!!" Mycroft runs over to his brother which is now just a naked heap on the floor, seizing and dying on the floor. 

"I just killed him, well that will kill him if you don't get to the hospital quick but hey they won't make it in time" 

Moriarty reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone, giving it to Mycroft. "You can always try" He then leaves. 

Mycroft calls an ambulance and they arrive about 20 minutes later and by that time the wolfs bane had travelled most of the way around Sherlock's system nearly killing him. They bundle him into the ambulance, Mycroft by his side as they wrap him up warm. Sherlock's seizures start to die down. 

"hang in there Sherlock" Sherlock looks at his brother and smiles slightly, closing his eyes. His hand drops off of the bed.

"Sir? Hang with us sir"

"SHERLOCK?!"


End file.
